


Untouchable

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Dean Winchester and Donna Hanscum [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Donna visits Dean at the Bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Movie Night Challenge on Tumblr.

Donna had only been to the bunker a couple of times, seeing as how there wasn't a lot of opportunity for a small town sheriff from Minnesota to go to Kansas, but when she managed to get four whole days in a row off, the first phone call she made was to Dean, hoping that maybe he’d be open to her visiting, if they were home.

As luck would have it, they _were_  in Kansas, in the bunker, with no plans to go anywhere. It had been quiet as of late, only a couple of salt and burn cases had come up, and was that relief she heard in Dean’s voice when he told her? She chose to believe it was.

“Four days off, huh?” he said when she told him why she’d called. There was a pause, a pause in which she had time to think that he didn’t care that she was off, that he wouldn’t want to see her, that his next words would be “So what?”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers, bracing herself for the words she convinced herself were coming.

“Come to the bunker,” he whispered, his voice deep and sexy, sending a tingle of heat rushing through her.

“Really?” Donna whispered.

“Yes, really,” Dean chuckled. “I want to see you. “

Donna breathed a sigh of a relief. Most days she still had a hard time believing that Dean wanted to talk to her, let alone _be_  with her.

“I’ll be there tonight,” she promised.

* * *

 

“The Untouchables?” Donna murmured. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.”

Dean looked at her like she had two heads. “You’ve never seen The Untouchables? Sean Connery, Kevin Costner? Al Capone? Elliot Ness? Really?” He pulled the t-shirt in his hand over his head, groaning loudly as he fell backwards onto the bed beside her, shaking his head.

Donna crawled onto the bed, straddling him. “Is that a problem?” She leaned over and kissed him, her hands sliding under the t-shirt, her thumbs hooking in the sweatpants he’d just pulled on.

“No,” Dean whispered, his stomach muscles jumping under her fingers. “But it’s one of my favorite movies.” He grinned, his hands on her waist, tugging her closer. “You know, I actually met Elliot Ness once.” His tongue darted out, licking at her lower lip.

Donna sat up, confused, her hands on her thighs. “What? How is that possible?”

“Chronos,” Dean shrugged, trying to pull her back to his mouth.

“What?” She shook her head, still not sure what he was talking about.

“The Greek God of Time?” Dean replied. “Sam and I had a run in with him a few years ago. He pulled me back in time, to the Forties, Ohio. Ness was there. I actually got to work with him”

Donna pushed herself off the bed, stumbling backwards a few steps. “Shut the front door. You went back in time _and_  fought a God?”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged, as if going back in time was no different than going to the store for a loaf of bread. “It’s not the only time it’s happened, either. We went up against Zeus once, too, trying to help Prometheus.”

“Those...those...gods are real? Seriously? I thought it was vampires, werewolves, witches, ghosts, things like that?”

“Well, those, too.” He was nodding, like the things coming out of his mouth weren’t completely ridiculous and utterly terrifying at the same time.

Donna dropped to the couch, her head in her hands, not quite sure what to say or think or even feel. It had been one thing to find out that monsters were real, but Greek gods and -

“Wait?” Dean knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. “You know about angels and demons, right? But there's also Reapers, Lucifer, Leviathans, the Four Horsemen, all that stuff? Every creature, spirit, deity, all of them, every single one you’ve ever heard of, they’re real, Donna. They’re all real.”

At first, she could hear the words Dean was saying, hear him as he explained all the creatures he and Sam had crossed paths with over the years, but as he spoke, she noticed he was getting harder and harder to hear, almost like she was at the opposite end of a very long tunnel. She was having a hard time catching her breath, her heart felt like it might pound out of her chest, and her hands were shaking. Donna knew Dean was crouched in front of her, she knew he was there, but it was like he was a blur, a strange mix of color and fading lines, there, but not there. She felt him slide his hands up her arms, felt his fingers wrap around her elbows, and then she was shoving him away, tripping over him as she struggled to reach the door, every step like she was wading through a quagmire filled with mud. But she had to get out, get away because she couldn't breathe. The air was too thick, like she had been thrown into a pool and she was drowning.

Donna ran, ran until she thought she would collapse, ran down unfamiliar hallways, twisting and turning, not even sure where she was going until she slammed a heavy oak door closed behind her and threw the lock, sinking to the floor, her arms around her legs, her head on her knees. She squeezed her eyes closed and struggled to pull in a slow breath. She could feel tears on her cheeks, feel them sliding down her jaw and her neck to the collar of her shirt.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, trying to catch her breath, her cheeks damp with tears, before there was a light tap on the door, right near her head, making her jump.

“Donna, sweetheart, you okay?” she heard Dean mutter from the other side of the door.

Just the sound of his voice made a blush stain her cheeks, embarrassment over what had just happened rushing through her, embarrassment and irritation, though she wasn’t sure if the irritation was with herself or Dean. She brushed a hand over her face, grimacing at the thought of how her eyes were probably puffy and her nose was most likely red, her make-up smeared and her hair a rat’s nest from running her fingers through it. This wasn’t how she’d anticipated this weekend going.

“Donna?” Dean repeated.

“I’m...I’m okay,” she rasped. She cleared her throat, wishing she had some water or something. “I - I, um, I just got a little overwhelmed. I, uh, just need a minute.”

Donna climbed to her knees, then to her feet, her palms flat against the door, her head down. She wasn’t sure she could do this - whatever this was. Monsters were real. Angels and demons were real. Everything was real. It was a lot to process. She wasn’t sure why it was just now hitting her, after all she’d been part of Dean’s life for a while, his real life, the hunting life. She’d already seen her fair share of monsters, but she’d always thought there was a limit, some kind of end to the madness. Finding out there was an infinite amount of creatures out there just waiting to kill had hit her hard.

She wasn’t sure she was ready, but she pulled open the door anyway, expecting to find the hallway empty. But Dean was sitting on the floor beside the door, his arms resting on his knees, head tipped back, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey,” he smiled, pushing himself to his feet as soon as the door opened. “You okay?”

Donna shook her head. “No, but I will be. Eventually.” She could barely look at him, she didn’t want him to see the tears, or her puffy nose and red eyes. As it was, she was barely holding back the sobs.

“Can I do anything?” he asked. His brow was furrowed and the smile on his face didn’t reach his eyes.

She wanted to kick herself, kick herself for ruining their time together. Now, Dean would spend the next few days tiptoeing around her, acting like she was some fragile, breakable porcelain doll. She wasn’t good enough for him, she didn’t know why he was with her. Of course, now that would be over. She’d ruined everything.

She opened her mouth, but nothing would come out, though she wasn’t even sure what she wanted to say. But before she could muster a word, Dean was taking her hand and pulling her into his arms. He didn’t say anything, just dropped a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He led her through the maze of hallways back to his room, guiding her to the bed. He handed her a bottle of water from the low table by the couch, then he climbed onto the bed, sitting behind her and dragging her closer so she was resting between his legs. He wrapped an arm around her waist and picked up the remote.

They spent the next two hours watching _The Untouchables_ , cuddled together on his bed. He twirled her hair around his finger, kept her hand in his, always touching her in some way, all while patiently answering her questions about the movie. His body was warm and hard beneath hers, comforting. He made her feel safe and protected, made her feel like she mattered.

She was half asleep when the credits started to roll, curled up between Dean’s legs, her head pillowed on his chest. She could feel his chest rising and falling with every breath and hear the steady thump of his heart under her ear. It was almost dark in the room, the only light coming from the television in the corner. She could stay right there, forever.

“You good?” Dean murmured.

Donna nodded, but her she caught her lower lips between her teeth, and a shiver of unease rolled through her. She held her breath.

The television shut off, the room falling into complete darkness. Dean shifted, lying beside her and pulling the blankets over them. He wrapped his arms around her, his lips finding hers, the kiss taking her breath away.

He rested his forehead against hers, his eyelashes tickling her. His warm breath washed over her, beer and mint gum. She pushed herself closer to him, every inch of their bodies touching, legs tangled together, fingers intertwined.

“ _We’re_  good,” Dean whispered.

Sleep came much easier that night than she’d thought it would.


End file.
